Uglies Series: Tally's Specialhood
by Rihxanonn of Evilness
Summary: ONe-Shot This is from the Uglies series! It's about my version of Tally's story in Specials. Summerized! She witnesses the joy of kissing on a hoverboard and flying off! And of course much more! Read this to find out! The pairing is TallyXDavid. D


This is a very random (really long) one-shot of the Uglies series that I randomly felt like writing! It will probably be written a lot differently then I used to write my stories, but that's because I haven't written anything like this in a really long time! Sorry I haven't posted any new stories or updated any in AGES but I had MAJOR writers block! Haha! By the way in this story you can tell I hate pretties, a lot. But I really like Tally so she is just dumb in the beginning.

WARING!!!: This have some pretty awesome spoilers! (Well at least they are awesome to me!) So you might not want to read this if you haven't read Specials.

Disclaimer: I PROMISE I DON'T OWN A SINGLE ITTY BITTY THING!!! XD

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tally as a normal pretty, was stupid, like every other stupid pretty in the city. One day she was at a party with her click, the Crims, having a great time being stupid with the rest of her pretty friends when suddenly she saw a person with a very ugly face running past her. He looked like he was stalking her!

Tally said quietly to herself, "Hmmm, maybe I should see what that ugly person is doing!"

Tally bolted after him clumsily, tripping over beer bottles and food all over the floor. The ugly guy ran down a flight of stairs, without falling, while Tally…fell down them.

"OUCH! OWIE! That hurt so bad! My nail broke! NOOOO!"

"What happened to you?! You used to be not clumsy at all and you weren't so…stupid." The ugly guy said slowly.

"Well I am NOT stupid! And why were you stalking me!" Tally replied angrily.

"Well I had to give you this cure! So you won't be clumsy and stupid anymore! I'll put it up in room 317 in Valentino Mansion. Have fun trying to get it, STUPID! HAHA!" The ugly guy screamed at her disappearing in a poof of smoke!

"Well I have to get that cure then!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey, Zaney-poop! You want to go get this cure for our stupid minds today! It's at the top of Valentino mansion!"

"Sure, Tally-wa! YAY! This is so bubbly!" Zane replied skipping around in circles, acting like a little girl.

"Ok let's go, Zaney-poop!" Tally said racing to the top of Valentino mansion.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Five hours after Tally, Zane had finally reached the top.

"FINALLY! You stupid butt! You are SO slow!"

"Oh sorry! I was taking my time because…I don't know…I felt like it!"

"Whatever lets get the cure already!" Tally said breaking open the door of the old shack sitting on the roof.

"Oohhhh! A letter! Let's read it!"

_Dear Tally, _

_Hi! You are probably wondering who I am but I'm sure after you take the pills you will remember. Hopefully you can even remember me now! Well take the pills I guess then meet me at the usual spot later! Bye!_

_David_

_PS: You probably should take these pills with water or you could choke and die. Then I would never be able to kiss you again! EVER!_

"Wow that was exciting! Who is he?!" Zane said happily.

"Oh, he's my old boyfriend from when I was a Smokie in the wild! That was fun! We should go there again!" Tally replied.

"Oh wow! Sounds totally bubbily! But you haven't had a new boyfriend since then have you?" Zane said smiling.

"Umm, you are my boyfriend, STUPID!" Tally said loudly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!"

"Well we should probably take these pills soon before someone finds us! You can have the one that is a gross yellow colored and looks infected and I'll take the one that looks like candy!" Tally said happily.

"Ok! That sounds totally bubbily! I just love infected foods!" Zane said clueless.

Tally and Zane took the pills (with no water), and then Zane started to choke massively.

"Oh my god…cough…help…cough…me! I think…cough…I'm…cough…dying!" Zane spluttered.

"Oh you will get it out eventually, but we have more important things at the moment, like I can hear the Specials coming to get us right now!" Tally said ignoring Zane.

Just then the Specials burst through the door screaming, "PUT YOUR HANDS UP, YOU STUPID BUBBLEHEADS! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TAKING THE CURE!"

"Ok! You can turn me into a Special! Then I wont have to be with that retard over there anymore!" Tally said pointing to Zane then putting her hands up happily.

"WAIT…cough…I AM…cough…CHOKING…cough…!" Zane coughed loudly.

"Haha! Well that…that…BOY…doesn't look suitable Special material anyways. I guess we will just take the girl then!"

"YES!" Tally screamed as she and Zane were taken away by the Specials.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yes I know I skipped a lot of parts but I am going to just make Tally a Special now and Zane that gross, shaky, pretty that he is in Specials. Haha.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey, Shay-la! Let's go hunt down some Smokies giving the stupid pretties cures!" Tally yelled.

"Gotcha! This is going to be super icy!" Shay replied happily.

They raced off into the wild with their amazing eye sight, hearing and smell skills. They were at this for about one second when Tally smelled someone.

"Hey, Boss! I recognize this smell it's David! My ex! I wonder if he still loves me?!"

"Tally-wa, listen. You are not supposed to fall for an idiotic Smokie. They are trying to turn all the pretties smart! THAT IS NOT GOOD!" Shay said unhappily.

"Well I think I don't like him anymore! I'll try not to do anything un-icy." Tally replied, thinking.

They raced off torwards David's smell speeding through the trees. Tally saw him just up ahead and urged her hoverboard a rush of speed. When she got close enough she jumped off her hoverboard and onto his, grabbing him in a tight hold.

"Haha! Gotcha, David! NOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY GRASP!" Tally yelled happily in his face.

"Yeah! Go Tally-wa! Tell him he can't make pretties smart any more!" Shay screamed to Tally a few feet away.

"Ok! Hey, David! You are NOT going make any more pretties smart because I HATE THEM!" Tally yelled in his face.

He looked shocked for a moment then said, smiling, "Hey, Tally. I see you remember me now. Ha! Perhaps you will remember this then!"

David grabbed her tighter and holding her closer, started to make-out with her on the spot.

Shay screamed, "HEY! STOP KISSING HER! YOU ARE STEALING HER, AGAIN!"

Shay shot her hoverboard forward and ran into David's knocking both Tally and him off into the forest a few meters away.

"Oh, crap! Why do I always get a little too frustrated when someone is stealing my best friend from me?! GAHH!" Shay sighed bolting torwards Tally and helping her up. Then she said to her, "Sorry Tally-wa! I didn't mean to knock you off too! I just got a little angry…hehe…"

"Oh, it's fine I guess. But that kiss was pretty nice! I would love to do it again and again…" Tally said spacing out.

"Hey uhh, Tally. Maybe we should go see Zaney-poop. He might want to see you again you know." Shay said getting a little frustrated.

"Oh, uh, sure. Hey, David! I sure do remember those days in the Smoke! And well…I miss them! Bye!" Tally said smiling at David.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He's in here, right?!" Tally said smirking.

"Oh yeah! And look who he's talking to! NOBODY! HAHA!" Shay said laughing.

"Haha! Let's scare him! Like break into his window or something!"

"Oh yeah! On the count of three! ONE…TWO…THREE!" Shay yelled as they broke through the window yelling and laughing hysterically.

Zane screamed loudly then started to cry, "WAHHH! You guys…sniff…scared me…sniff…so much…sniff…"

Tally was on the floor laughing while Shay was standing there pointing and insulting how Zane screamed and cried.

"Oh, Tally-wa! It's you! You finally came back! I missed you so much!" Zane said running to Tally who was on the floor.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Get away from me! You are all shaky and wobbly. You are like…weak! HAHA! YOU WIMP!" Tally said laughing again.

"But, but…I love you! And you don't love me back because im all shaky and wimpy!?" Zane said starting to cry again.

"Haha! No way you're disgusting! The way you like…shiver. Its gross! Besides your kisses tasted like SHIT! Back when I was a stupid pretty! UGH! I don't want to think about all these disgusting things!"

Shay started laughing and then suggested to Zane, "Hey, you want to go to the New Smoke so you can turn into a Special like Tally?"

Shay glanced at Tally winking, telling her through her skinntenna that she had a plan.

"Uhh, sure, as long as you'll like me after it, Tally!" Zane replied happily, smiling.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tally, Shay and Zane walked into the city. They were almost out of food because Zane had eaten almost all of it. Tally and Shay weren't tired at all but Zane on the other hand was exhausted.

"Finally, we are here! Now I can take care of these STUPID head aches that are practically killing me! Maybe they have a cure here for them!?"

"We'll see, Zaney-poop. You should go to the hospital so we can find some of our friends. You can find it somewhere around here. Haha!" Tally said shooing him away.

"Good luck with that, dumbass!" Shay yelled to Zane. Then continued, "And what did you mean about friends…?"

"Oh, I wanted to see if I could find David! I haven't seen him since our last kiss, like months ago!" Tally said smiling and looking around.

"NO! You are not allowed to! I told you not to let him manipulate you AGAIN!" Shay yelled to her.

"Oh its fine…wait…do you hear that rumbling sound?! It sounds like a whiole bunch of hovercars!" Tally said confused.

"Oh, great! Maybe the Specials were tracking us here so they can destroy the New Smoke! This is great!" Shay exclaimed.

"No it's not! They could hurt David!"

"Who cares about him! All I care about is Dr. Cable and obeying her orders!"

"I CARE ABOUT HIM! Jeez! And lets just try to get out of the way of the destruction! Hopefully Zane dies in all this! Haha!" Tally yelled running for cover.

"Wait, Tally-wa. I'm going to find Dr. Cable and ask if she needs any help destrioying this! Bye!" Shay yelled to Tally and she ran off torawards the hovercars waving one down.

"Sigh…fine. I guess I should go try to find David alone then!" Tally raced off into the woods around the huge city of New Smoke. It was getting destroyed quickly by flying hovercars. In the distance Tally saw the hospital get a chunk broken off of it. Hoping Zane was in there she searched for David more. Suddenly she could smell him. He was in a cave not far away, probably hiding she thought. She rushed into the cave and found him sitting on the ground by a fire.

"Hey, David!" Tally said running towards him.

"Tally! You're back!" He exclaimed happily, hugging her tightly.

"You look exhausted! Did you see the hovercars?!" Tally asked him worried.

"Of course! Did you send them like you did in the old smoke?!"

"No way! I never would do that purposely! This time I think they tracked me and Shay. I'm so sorry they are ruining this whole city now! We have to stop them somehow!"

"We have one more thing to do first…" David said and pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the lips. "Let's go save the city now, Tally."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Tally and David got to the city the hovercars were landed and Shay was standing with Dr. Cable by one of them.

"You guys stopped attacking?!" Tally exclaimed.

"Yeah, Dr. Cable wanted to only teach them a lesson for destroying that building in our city…" Shay said.

"Didn't we destr-"

"Yeah so, Dr, Cable told me about some bad news about someone in the hospital. Maybe you should go see him." Shay interrupted.

"Who?!" Tally said running to the hospital.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Zane was lying in the bed not moving at all. He wasn't even breathing.

"Tally, I hate to say it but your old boyfriend, is uh not breathing at all." The doctor told Tally.

"So that means he's dead. Well that's um, ok I guess, now I don't have to worry about him knowing that I was cheating on him with David. But still even though I didn't like him much it is still really sad. I mean I kissed him and I spent so much time with him when I was a pretty! Well I guess it doesn't really matter anymore because he just was annoying and that was when I was stupid! Ha!" Tally said sighing.

"Umm, so you aren't sad about this at all?!" the doctor said astonished.

"No don't get me wrong I am sad but it was for the best because he was having those really bad headaches and he was always complaining about how much they hurt!"

"Well would you like to say any last words?"

"Yes. Goodbye Zane." Tally stated.

"Umm, that's all?!" the doctor said confused.

"Yep." Tally said leaving out the door with the doctor looking at her with a weird expression on his face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tally walked outside to see Shay and David talking. They were arguing about something. Tally walked up to hear them saying:

"She will be crying when she comes out here because she will be so sad that Zane is dead! She is so totally not over him!" Shay was yelling.

"No I don't think so! She was just kissing me earlier! And when she talks about him she always says hes annoying!" David exclaimed.

"Well that's just because shes around you! Jeez!" Shay replied agrily.

"Hey, guys! I'm uhhh here!" Tally stated.

They both swerved their heads to Tally with a shocked look on their faces. Shay gave a sweet smile and said, "Oh we were just discussing how sad it was that Zane died."

"Sure! I heard what you guys were saying it doesn't really matter though. Im not really that sad. At least it wasn't you, David." Tally said gazing at David.

Shay rolled her eyes as Tally and David kissed once again and said, "Why does she always get the guys?!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So yeah that was longer than I thought it was going to be. But I had to fit most of the things in there that I needed and well it took up a ton of space! Oh yeah, and sorry I skipped so many parts in the book but I could write everything down, ya know!

As you can tell this is what my version of the story is like. Summerized! Haha! But yeah I hoped you liked it! I took me like 3 hours to write! D

By the way NO FLAMES!!! I hate them so much! Im sorry but they make me feel bad. Hehe.


End file.
